Caged Bird
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Prequel to Songbird. He had been a caged bird, even when Tai Lung had been imprisoned, his cage had merely been larger when Tai Lung had been imprisoned.


Caged Bird

"Tai Lung!" Crane struggled as Tai Lung pulled his wings back, watching his friends' paralyzed faces as the leopard shoved him to the ground, his lanky legs scrabbling at the rocks as he felt the larger male's weight settling above him.

"Yes?" The snow leopard sounded far to amiable for his threatening stance over the bird.

"Let me go!"

"No, that's what they did for you." Tai Lung chuckled, nuzzling the slender, muscular neck of the crane. Crane let out a squawk and struggled even more. "That's what Master Shifu and Oogway did for you, they let you go and sent me to prison for twenty years."

Crane struggled, trying not to look at his friends. But in order to avoid their horrified, petrified faces, he had to bury his face in Tai Lung's fur covered shoulder, a large paw holding his head there. What once brought comfort and pleasure, security, now brought nothing but disgust and dread.

"I asked them to spare you and you said you would wait for me, Crane, you said you would never stop waiting for me," Crane screeched in pain as his wings were jerked back and his body pressed to Tai Lung's. "Yet here you come, not to my aide or defense, but to destroy me with these fools?"

"I saw the error of my ways, something that not even twenty years seems to have gotten through your thick skull!" Crane snapped, a loud squawk of pain coming from his throat as Tai Lung nipped the place where his wing met his neck.

"You always were the righteous one." Tai Lung chuckled. "Always begging me to spare those who had wronged you or me, convincing me most of the time…" Tai Lung ruffled the bird's feathers, combing fingers through them the wrong way, Crane gasping and struggling as he was caressed and groped firmly.

"Please, stop!" Tai Lung grinned and continued, flicking Crane's hat off, the wide, stiff covering rolling off of the cliff as he was molested by his past lover.

"Your body seems to remember me." And Crane knows he can't deny the traitorous heat within his abdomen, the larger male pulling him close and sliding a large paw over his soft, firm breast.

"Ah!" This cry was different from the others, it wasn't one of pain or disgust, it was one of pleasure. He could see his friends watching him and closed his eyes. This was the wrong decision.

A sharp slap to his face and Crane's eyes snapped open, the snow leopard forcing his face to look at his friends.

"I want them to see your face." The great cat growled in his ear, purring deep within his chest as he untied the thin ties of the suddenly tight blue pants around his muscular legs, hoisting his skinny hips back to cradle them against his own broader ones.

"No…" Tigress ground out, choked on her own words as she watched.

"You think this is the first time I've taken him?" The others stared and Crane gasped, crying out in traitorous pleasure as he was stroked and caressed, his legs spread almost obscenely wide as he was forced to his knees, his wings held by Tai Lung's enormous paws, pulled behind the leopard's head and tied there in a pseudo embrace by a piece of vine. Tai Lung purred deeply. "Brings back memories, doesn't it, Crane?"

And the touches did. Crane whimpered as he was transported from the dangerous, rock-strewn edge of the cliff, his friends' faces vanishing as he recalled a time in a small, candle-lit room, pressed to his mat in a similar manner, Tai Lung's breath hot against his neck, his hands caressing down his chest and waist gently.

"Always loved your feathers…" The cat purred, fingering the soft white plumage of Crane's breasts, the bird tossing his head back and panting as his beak bumped underneath Tai Lung's chin. "You still do calligraphy… I can smell the ink… The paper… I can smell you…"

Crane gasped and whimpered as he was thrust into roughly, his body burning as Tai Lung scooted forward, resting the bird in his lap, kneeling between long, thin legs. Crane cooed and whimpered, shaking and shuddering as he was penetrated ever so slightly the leopard purring as he pulled out, teasing the bird with soft touches and gentle pushes.

"All that time without your touch… Your scent… The sound of your voice…"

Crane was calling out again, the harsh dialect of Mandarin rolling off of his tongue as he arched and flapped his wings uselessly, undulating against the thick body unconsciously as he was brought to the apex of his pleasure, mouthing wordlessly as Tai Lung slid his hands over the crane's full chest, fondling his breast gently.

"Scream my name, Crane."

Crane shook his head, desperately writhing against the familiar frame, regaining some presence of mind as he trembled on the cusp of orgasm.

"Now!" Tai Lung snarled, thrusting into the bird ferociously, Crane's head tossing back as he screamed his lover's name to the cavernous abyssal beneath.

"Tai Lung!" The cry echoed for what felt like eternity and Crane slumped as his body shuddered and calmed slowly. The snow leopard purred, sated, and released his lover, severing the vines that held him and allowing the slender, lust-ruffled body to drop to the ground before him.

Crane choked and panted, trying to regain his breath as the others stared, still paralyzed. Tai Lung stroked Crane's breast with two clawed fingers, golden eyes staring down at the crane's, the young bird shuddering as he stared up at his captor in terror. Tai Lung sneered and stood, stalking over to Monkey, kicking him firmly in the stomach. He then walked to Tigress, claws raised to deliver a punishing blow.

"No!" Crane lurched, groaning as his abused body protested the movement. Tai Lung stared at him, the others staring at him, horrified that he would protest after what had been done to him.

"Please… spare them…" Crane whispered, bowing his head shamefully. "I beg you, Tai Lung."

The leopard stared at his lover before sneering and kicking Tigress, moving to lounge against one of the rock pillars.

"Take them back to Shifu." Tai Lung purred, watching as his lover struggled to his feet, lurching and stumbling. "You have bought one more night of protection for your _friends_."

Crane bowed, gathering his paralyzed friends and wrapping a vine around them to carry them all. He would have to fly quickly if he wanted to protect his friends and the village.

"And Crane?"

Crane stiffened, tying his pants and staring at Tai Lung worriedly. The leopard smirked.

"Tell the Dragon Warrior, Po, that I will win."

"I will not rid him of all hope just yet." Crane whispered.

"You believe he has a chance against me?"

Crane froze, a pained expression crossing his face as he looked away, eyes closing softly as he held in a sob of hopelessness. He knew what would become of him should Tai Lung win. It was time he resigned himself to his fate.

He had been a caged bird, even when Tai Lung had been imprisoned, his cage had merely been larger when Tai Lung had been imprisoned.


End file.
